Grouchy And The Love Doll/Part 2
The next morning, the Smurfs gathered together for breakfast as usual, with Empath and Smurfette sitting together with Tapper and Duncan. "Michty me, lad and lassie, how can the two of you ever smurf yourself to be awake and refreshed when you seem to be smurfing under each other's hats every night like you do?" Duncan asked. "We just do, Duncan," Empath said. "Is there any problem with that?" "I'm just jealous of you two smurfing things that I can only wish to be smurfing in your place, Empath," Duncan said. "I'm sure the two of them would rather keep their private pleasures exclusively their business to smurf about, my fellow Duncan, and that we don't need to push them into smurfing things that they're too uncomfortable to smurf about with others," Tapper said. "To be honest, I think we've been smurfing through the entire book The Joy of Smurfing and trying to smurf all that we can out of it," Smurfette said. "I think every Smurf my age is familiar with that book...except for Tapper here, who would rather not be smurfing Smurfs without clothes smurfing those things," Duncan said. "I would rather keep my eyes and heart pure of anything that would be dishonoring to the Almighty, however tempting that may be to my flesh," Tapper said. "That's your choice, Tapper, and this smurf will respect you for it," Empath said. "By the way, has anyone seen Grouchy this morning?" Smurfette asked. "Funny, I haven't smurfed him coming out of his house to smurf the breakfast line like usual...or even out of the Imaginarium," Duncan said, looking around. "Could it be that secret thing he's been smurfing on yesterday?" Tapper asked. "You too are his closest friends, so this smurf would designate you as the ones who should ask Grouchy about it," Empath said. "Perhaps the laddie wouldn't want to disclose what his little secret is," Duncan said. "That shouldn't stop us from at least asking, Duncan," Tapper said. "I'd be willing to visit Grouchy at his house to see what's smurfing on with him." "Well, if you're going, then I'm going with you," Duncan said. "I just hope that Grouchy is all right," Smurfette said with some heartfelt honesty. ----- After breakfast, Tapper and Duncan went to Grouchy's house, where they could hear some grunting going on through the walls. "I'm not sure I'm going to like finding out just what it is that's smurfing on in there, Duncan," Tapper said. "There's only one way to know," Duncan said, stepping forward toward the door to knock. "Yeah? Who is it?" Grouchy asked from within. "It's your friend Duncan, and Tapper is with me, laddie," Duncan answered. "Hold on for a minute," Grouchy said. About several seconds later the door opened, and Grouchy was standing there wearing a towel around his waist. "Okay, what do you two want of me?" "We were just smurfing up on you to see if you were okay, that's all," Tapper said. Duncan sniffed the air. "Grouchy, you smell like you've just been with a Smurfette." "Yeah, so?" Grouchy said, not liking what his friend was insinuating. "Not that it's our business to know what you're smurfing company with, but we just want to know you're not smurfing with anything dangerous," Tapper said. "Uh, of course not, Tapper," Grouchy said. "You know me, I don't smurf with anything that is dangerous. That's one of the things I hate." Duncan snorted. "Well, you can carry on with whatever it is you're smurfing there in private, laddie. We're just going to smurf our own way and pretend like we haven't smurfed anything here." "Oh, good," Grouchy said before he closed the door. Tapper sighed. "I sense in my spirit that Grouchy is enjoying himself with something that should only be saved for marriage with someone or something." "At least he's not hurting anyone with what he's smurfing," Duncan said. "We should let the laddie be and smurf him some space to enjoy himself." "I will be praying for him, Duncan, you can be sure of that," Tapper said as the two of them walked away. ----- Empath decided to visit Tailor due to something that he suspected rather than directly sensed of Grouchy. He hoped that he would find out something. "Ah, it's one of my favorite customers," Tailor said as he greeted Empath at the door. "Tell me, what can I smurf for you today?" "This smurf only needs some information, Tailor," Empath said. "Did Grouchy come asking you to create something for him?" "Not that I like revealing information about my customers, but yes, Empath, he did come smurfing to me about smurfing him a doll made just like the one for Papa Smurf years ago," Tailor answered. "And you refused to smurf him a doll, yet you allowed him to make use of the materials you had on hand in creating one," Empath said. "That's all I smurfed for him, even the book about how to smurf up a doll," Tailor said. "Why are you so curious about it?" "This smurf was just wondering about Grouchy, that's all," Empath said. "I hope that he is happy with whatever it is he's been smurfing, if it happens to be a doll that he could smurf love to," Tailor said. ----- Grouchy was lying on his bed without his clothes on, feeling like he was fully satisfied with the female doll he created, when he heard knocking on the door. "Yes, who is it?" Grouchy called out. "It's Papa Smurf," the voice on the other side of the door answered. "I just wanted to see how you're smurfing because your fellow Smurfs were concerned about you." Grouchy realized that he needed to get himself dressed and not show him the doll he had created for his personal pleasure. "Uh, hold on for just a minute," Grouchy said, reaching for his hat and pants to put them on before covering up his doll in a blanket. He went to the door and answered it. "Yes, what did those other Smurfs say about me?" he asked. "You have been mostly to yourself since I have talked to you yesterday, Grouchy," Papa Smurf said before his nose picked up a scent coming from inside Grouchy's house. "Grouchy, is there a female in your house that you're mating with?" "Uh, yes...I mean, no...that is, uh...it's something that I want to keep private to myself, Papa Smurf," Grouchy said. "I'm curious to find out exactly what it is you're smurfing with here, because if it is something dangerous, then I don't want it in my village," Papa Smurf said. "Oh, it's nothing dangerous, Papa Smurf," Grouchy said. "It's a, uh...it's a..." He then leaned into Papa Smurf's ear and whispered, "It's a love doll." "Oh, now I understand," Papa Smurf said, trying to be as discreet as possible. "Well, I'm not going to tell you what you can smurf in private with yourself here, but you might want to be careful about who you share this secret thing with, and try not to make what you're smurfing here too obvious. Otherwise, other Smurfs are going to find out and it will be embarrassing at the very least." "I know, Papa Smurf," Grouchy said. "Thank you for understanding." "Just don't smurf too much of your time with this...secret thing of yours that you forget your friends," Papa Smurf said. "Remember that I still love you, and so do your friends and fellow Smurfs." With that, Papa Smurf walked away. Grouchy sighed in relief, feeling safe in knowing that Papa Smurf wasn't going to expose his little secret. He closed the door and went to his bed, uncovering the blanket so that he could be alone with his doll again. "I just wish that you could be real, Angel, so that I don't have to hide you away from the other Smurfs who think I'm crazy for smurfing with a love doll," Grouchy said with some heartfelt honesty. ----- Later on, at Tapper's Tavern, Empath and Smurfette sat at the counter together with Duncan with Tapper serving the drinks. "You think Grouchy had smurfed himself a female doll like the one Tailor had smurfed for Papa Smurf years ago, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "That's what this smurf believes has happened, Smurfette," Empath answered. "I would like to smurf the workmanship of this doll Grouchy had created for himself, if only to see for myself what he finds so attractive," Duncan said. "I am worried for Grouchy, that his sexual desire may be inviting demons into his life that he may not be able to smurf rid of," Tapper said. "How would Grouchy be inviting demons by the use of a doll he created for himself, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "The doll is an idol that is smurfed in the form of a female Smurf, and idolatry in ancient Israel has always been smurfed to adultery and prostitution, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "Religious cults have been using sex as a means of increasing fertility of both humans and crops. It is no doubt that the Devil has smurfed something good and sacred that the Almighty created for married couples and smurfed it for the purpose of self-gratification and evil." "I have trouble believing that Grouchy's desire to smurf with a female Smurf would be smurfing the Devil at his doorstep, laddie," Duncan said. "Nevertheless it is something worth watching out for, not only for Grouchy's sake, but also for the sake of the whole village, Duncan," Empath said. "I just don't want to see Grouchy feeling like he's got nobody to smurf his love with, even if it's just physical," Smurfette said. "I'm still going to be praying for him, that he would smurf his fulfillment in being a child of the Lord God Almighty, Smurfette," Tapper said. "I'm just going to let the laddie be unless something dangerous in the village happens," Duncan said. Empath and Smurfette finished up their drinks. "The two of us are going to smurf in early, hopefully to give ourselves a rest for one whole night," Empath said. "That's what I'm feeling myself," Smurfette said. Tapper nodded, understanding. "May you both smurf pleasant dreams tonight, my friends." He watched as the two of them got up and headed for the exit. Duncan scoffed. "Well, I wouldn't think that such restless lovers like them would need to smurf a break from their expression of passions with each other." "Even the holy book says for believers who are married to not deprive each other except for a time and by consent, so that they may devote themselves to fasting and prayer, and then come together again so that Satan does not tempt them due to their lack of self-control," Tapper said. "And on the off-chance that you'll ever be married, you and your bride are going to smurf by the rules of your holy book," Duncan said. "The Almighty would want no less from me or my spouse, Duncan," Tapper said. "He knows that there is a time for embracing, and a time to refrain from embracing." ----- During the night, Grouchy slept without his clothes in his own bed, still embracing the female doll he created. He had such a big smile on his face as if he had most of his fantasies come true that day that he spent entirely with the love doll. He just wished that the doll would somehow come to life and give him something that was more interactive, that could return the affections he was giving the doll. He was so deep in sleep that he didn't notice a small ball of light entering into his house through the chimney, having sensed that it was a place where a lot of sexual activity was going on, and floated around looking until it found the doll that Grouchy was sleeping with. The ball of light entered into the doll, causing it to glow until it was changed into something real. Grouchy could feel a stirring going on when a female hand started to caress him and female lips started to kiss him. He thought he was dreaming until he opened his eyes and saw that the doll was now on top of him, wearing a white dress that was similar to Smurfette's. Grouchy became startled. "Who are you?" he asked. "What are you smurfing in my bed?" "I am the doll you created, Grouchy," the female answered. "My name is Angel, and I want to be your companion." "But...but...but how did you smurf to life?" Grouchy asked. "You made a wish that I was real, and so I came to smurf life in this form you desired," Angel answered. "Well, you sure smurf more real than I expected you to be," Grouchy said. "And this doesn't please you?" Angel asked. "No, I mean, it does please me," Grouchy said. "I just...didn't expect it to even happen this way when I don't even know how." "But I am here now, and I'm going to be your companion until death do we part," Angel said. "Why do we need any further explanation when we can be happy together?" "You're going to be a tough one to explain to my fellow Smurfs there, Angel," Grouchy said, trying to relax. "They will get used to my presence being here, Grouchy," Angel said. "Besides, I would like to get to know your fellow Smurfs." "They're going to be jealous of me, that's for sure," Grouchy said. "Let's worry about that tomorrow morning," Angel said as she laid back on the bed alongside Grouchy and kissed him passionately. Smurf to Part 3 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Grouchy And The Love Doll chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles